La fille du placard
by Miyu-Chou
Summary: Yamiko est une jeune femme qui s'enfuit d'un asile, elle a l'idée (suicidaire) de se cacher dans un sous-marin jaune, et plus particulièrement un placard, elle chaparde de la nourriture,se balade mais se fait attraper.Pour survivre elle va devoir supporter notre chère chirurgien le temps qu'ils accostent sur une île pour s'en débarrasser. OcxLaw? qui sait...Hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Bonjour! Bon voila voila je poste ma première fiction One Piece, je posterais cette fiction ici et sur mon blog. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps à une amie a me persuader (forcer) à poster ... il y a probablement des fautes dans le chapitre *courbette* je m'en excuse...le français n'est pas mon fort. J'espère que malgré ses fautes vous passerez une agréable lecture.

**_Disclaimer_**: Bon bah ...vous connaissez la musique. A part ma petite Oc, tout les personnages appartiennent à Master Oda!

* * *

(Pov de l'oc dont vous connaitrez le nom plus tard)

Il pleuvait le jour où j'ai choisi pou m'échapper de cet endroit ou j'étais internée depuis déjà un an. Je courrais sans discontinuité sous cette pluie battante, je m'éloignais de plus en plus de l'asile à mon plus grand bonheur.  
Les soigneurs ne devraient pas tarder à remarquer mon absence et alerter le reste du personnel. Heureusement que j'ai mis der la distance entre moi et l'établissement. Je dois trouver un endroit où me cacher. Je sais pertinemment que ça ne sera pas chez que je pourrais me réfugier. Je dois trouver un endroit et vite.

Les minutes défilent alors que je cours, je commence a fatiguer. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir..non..pas maintenant ! Je vois quelque chose au loin , une couleur vive qui attire mon regard , du jaune criard.

Je décide de m'approcher. Quel ne fut pas la surprise en constatant que c'était un sous-marin.

Ce symbole représenter sur sa coque me dit vaguement quelque chose, je l'ai probablement vu dans le journal. Il me fallu plusieurs minutes de réflexion à fouiller dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler a quel équipage il était assigné. Dont je murmurais le nom doucement sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber et fessait coller mes cheveux contre mon visage.

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit: et si je me cachais dans ce sous-marin?Un peu trop suicidaire a mon goût, mais bon ...Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dit-on, alors c'est décidé:j'y rentre. Il y fait un peu chaud. Je parcours les couloirs en essayant d'être discrète, j'entrouvre quelques portes, et trouve un placard. Ça pourrait faire un camps de fortune ...De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de retourner d'où je viens, il en est hors de question !

Bon mémorisons l'emplacement de mon camp de fortune. Le mieux aurait été de dessiner un plan...mais étant donné que je n'ai ni de feuilles ni de quoi écrire...Tss!Quel misère décidément.

J'entends des bruit de pas , deux personnes apparemment. Zut ! Je me cache dans mon placard, oui j'ai décider que ça serait mon placard attitré, enfin temporairement, et je colle mon oreille à la porte pour pouvoir les entendre partir.  
J'entrebâille la porte et regarde au travers s'ils sont vraiment partis. Personne à droite...personne à gauche, c'est bon, je sors ! Il est temps d'explorer ce sous-marin. Je parcours longuement les corridors de cette bicoque pour arriver à un croisement. J'entends du bruit, des gens qui mangent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il est déjà l'heure du repas ? Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps , ni vraiment mangé correctement depuis un moment accessoirement...Dois-je jeter un coup d'œil discrètement? Mhhh... non très mauvaise idée , si la porte est ouverte je peux me faire voire en un rien de temps et je pourrais passer très mauvais quart d'heure...  
au moins je sais où se trouve leur salle a manger. Histoire de venir chiper de la nourriture que je ne meurs pas de faim. Mouais pas con...

Bon je vais rebrousser chemin, et fouiller un peu les pièces alentours, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose qui me sera utile. J'ouvre une porte , je fouille : rien d'intéressant. C'est plutôt mal barré nan ? J'essaye une seconde , mhh ! Il y a une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages qui pourraient me divertir. Des feuilles!Cool ! Si je trouve un crayon je pourrais dessiner un plan de ce foutu sous-marin a la noix !On sait jamais , je pourrais très bien me perdre...et j'en ai franchement pas envie.  
Bon cherchons un crayon... un crayon ...Ah ! En voilà un!Quel aubaine!Bon je pense que j'ai trouvée ce que je voulais,enfin le stricte nécessaire pour un plan, retournons au placard, mieux vaut ne pas rester trop longtemps ici.

Une fois retournée dans mon placard adoré , je me mis à dessiner un plan de endroits que je venais de visiter. Oui bon c'est un plan fait a la va vite, et assez sommaire, mais bon c'est déjà bien. C'est bien évidement à ce moment précis que mon ventre a décidé de se manifester. Zut !

En y repensant, j'aurais du dérober une montre ou une horloge ...Bon, j'espère que les membres de cet équipage sont déjà en train de vaquer à leurs occupations et qu'ils sont bien gentiment retournés dans leurs cabines respectives, laissant les couloirs déserts...quoi que ça serrait un peu trop espérer. Je vais jeter un léger coup d'œil dans le couloir. Ça à l'air d'être bon... Je me faufile discrètement jusque à la salle à manger qui jouxte apparemment leur cuisine, donc la nourriture est dans le coin!Oui j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux à ce moment là!Mais c'est normal! Bon revenons en à la nourriture!Mon regard parcourt la pièce et fini sur le hublot, tiens des poissons...HEIN!?Comment ça des poissons!Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont déjà immergés!On est donc parti...OUIIIIIII!Je ne mettrais donc plus jamais les pieds dans ce foutu asile!Dieu merci !

Ah! Euh ! Oui la bouffe ! J'ouvre au hasard deux trois placard : rien...Mais je suis maudite ou quoi!? Une porte...je suis dubitative mais bon... Je l'ouvre et tombe sur ce qui semble être apparemment le garde-manger. Il est bien rempli d'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas les embêter si je tape dedans..si ? Même si personnellement je m'en contre fiche! J'attrape deux trois victuailles et repart illico dans mon placard pour les manger. Enfin un repas qui pourrait presque être qualifié de correcte ! Je pourrais presque en pleurer de joie !

Cependant je suis trop fatigue pour ça ...Et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour sombrer dans le sommeil, dans une position plus qu'étonnante et contorsionnée. Position que j'ai finalement regretter le lendemain. J'ai des courbatures partout!Aie aie aie!Quelle heure est-il ? Je songe sérieusement a leur faucher une montre...  
J'ai garder un peu de nourriture que j'ai chaparder hier, comme ça, ça me fait un petit déjeuner! Après réflexion j'aurais dû faire plus de réserves, car du coup je vais devoir retourner chaparder a nouveau ce soir. Rahh mais quel conne !Il est temps de se lever. Note à moi même : trouver une autre position pour dormir. Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir très longtemps si je dors encore comme je l'ai fait. Bref ! Le sous-marin baigne dans le calme : soit ils ne sont pas matinaux, soit il n'est pas du tout l'heure que je pensais qu'il était. Je pencherais plus pour la seconde option.

Je sors de mon placard et regarde autour de moi par précaution. Personne. Bien. Je retourne au croisement, alors... à droite c'est la salle à manger, allons tout droit cette fois-ci. En avançant j'arrive devant des escaliers, je descends où je descends pas? Bon... Allez je descends. Y a plusieurs portes et un panneau où il y a inscrit ''Secteur B''. Secteur B ? Ça me laisse un peu perplexe. Je continue d'avancer, tiens ! Il y a une porte très a l'écart...Hypothèse une, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dedans, genre peut-être de l'or, même si personnellement ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de franchement cupide. Hypothèse deux, c'est la cabine de quelqu'un d'asocial qui a demandé à être a l'écart. Hypothèse trois, cette cabine est celle du capitaine. Hypothèse quatre, toutes mes autres hypothèses sont fausses et je suis nulle alors. Passons outre et continuons la partie d'exploration. J'ai grosso modo découvert plusieurs autres cabines, ce qui semble être les douches, dont un nettoyage ne ferait pas de mal, et l'infirmerie. Mhhh... Il y a une horloge dedans, tiens il est midi passé. Et si je l'empruntais... J'attrape une chaise, la positionne devant le mur, me met debout dessus et décroche l'horloge en manquant de tomber par terre, ce qui m'aurait d'un fait très mal et ensuite m'aurait probablement fait griller. Y a-t-il autre chose qui pourrait me servir ? Je prends l'horloge et un drap, puis je sors de la pièce.

Une question me turlupine...Pourquoi est-ce si calme ? Je n'aime pas ça ! On dirait le calme avant la tempête... Des bruits de pas ! Merde ! Je retourne illico dans l'infirmerie en espérant qu'il n'y rentre pas. Ce sont plusieurs personnes qui discutent entre eux, j'entends un bout de leur conversation

?:Mais puisque je t'assure qu'il n'y a plus autant de nourriture dans le garde-manger qu'hier ! Je sais exactement ce qui restait après le repas hier soir.

?:T'as peut-être rêvé penguin...

Penguin:Impossible! Puisque je te dis que je savais exactement ce qui restait ! J'avais vérifié plusieurs fois ! Shachi tu dois me croire !

Shachi : Bah... Bepo à peut-être taper dedans, il avait peut-être encore faim.

Penguin :...Ouais... C'est possible.

Ok... Je suis dans la merde.. J'entrouvre la porte pour les voir s'en aller. Je ne sais pas lequel est lequel, mais je sens que j'ai intérêt à être plus discrète et à faire plus attention. Je suis retournée discrètement dans mon placard après ça, j'ai patienté toute la journée. Le soir je suis allée piquer un peu de nourriture et m'endormis comme je l'avais fait la journée précédente.

C'est en sursaut que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Les membres de l'équipage avaient l'air mouvementer il courrait dans les couloir. Y a le feu ou quoi... Je me collais à la porte pour entendre ce qui se passe, lorsqu'elle s'ouvre brutalement. Je m'étale clairement au sol. Awww...Je me mis sur les coudes et relevais la tête pour regarder à droite et à gauche. Je suis prise au piège, entourer de types en combinaison blanches. J'étais terrorisée et je ne n'entendit presque pas l'un des gars dire aux autres qu'ils devaient m'emmener à leur capitaine. Je suis franchement dans la merde... et je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.

Une review ?Je ne vous force pas, mais ça ne peut que me faire plaisir!Sur ce à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back!Avec un nouveau chapitre. Bien j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir ces reviews *.* voir même étonnée!Reviews times!YAYYY!

**Redtest**:Redyyyy-chouuuuuu!

**Guest**: La voilà la fuite fufufu

**Mylouze**:Merci et euh...*blanc* hem...

**Lola Estrela**: Merci d'aimer! T/v/T

**Mufy**: Tu la veut et bah voilà èwé

**sesshina**: Merci!Ravi que mon Oc te plaise, amusante fufufu oui elle l' essaye de me tuer avec une hache en ce moment même.N'est-ce-pas ... NON c'est pas mignon ça! èOé

Wtf!? J'ai eu toute ces reviews *pleure de joie*!Bien je vous préviens de suite mon rythme sera bizarre et irrégulier..je peut vous en balancer 2 en une semaine ou plus ou très bien en poster un. (Il me faut un jour pour me motiver -A- )  
Bref!Ce chapitre... il est court... humpf!J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvait.Désoler..BREF!Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

J'attends depuis 5 minutes, 5 minutes depuis lesquels j'ai le cul coller à une chaise à fixer la porte pour voir arriver ce sois disant capitaine. Tsss...ils veulent me faire poireauter alors. Je pourrais presque me rendormir si ça continue... Non en fait je commence à piquer du nez. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, ça réveille, alors le voilà ce fameux capitaine...

? : c'est donc toi qui cause toute cette agitation...miss.

Moi : Apparemment oui...mister.

Mhh...j'aurais peut-être due éviter de parler... Je devrais apprendre à me la fermer des fois.

Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de le détailler de la tête au pied, assez grand de mon point de vue, mince, des cheveux noirs dissimuler sous un étrange bonnet, deux anneaux sur chacune de ses oreilles, des cernes sous ses yeux gris, un sweat jaune à manches et capuche noire avec le jolly roger de l'équipage, un jean tacheté, des tatouages sur les bras et sur les mains.

Merde ! Il est plutôt sexy ce type ! Et ce regard qu'il me lance depuis qu'il est rentré!Brrr ! Non non non ! Pense à autres choses ! Non... j'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit...à part des penser pas franchement catholiques au sujet de ce type. Bordel ! C'est pas le moment pour fantasmer sur lui !

Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarde profondément ! Pourquoi je le sens mal...Ah... Ça m'énerve je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom de ce gars...Décidément ma mémoire s'amuse à me jouer des tours. Rahhhh !Ça m'énerve !

?: Qui est tu ?

Moi : Quelqu'un...

Il soupire. Bah quoi...il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je lui disse bien gentiment qui je suis !

?: et tu cachais dans un placard...

Moi:Il était vide, j'en ai profité. Maintenant c'est mon placard.

?:... Je vois. Bien...Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te jeter à la mer ou de te tuer de mes propres mains.

Une raison... Je n'en trouve franchement pas... Il soupire, ouvre la porte et deux types tombent lamentablement par terre, plus ou moins de la même façon que moi. Tiens! Ce ne sont pas les deux gars dont j'ai surpris la conversation ? Mhh.. si ce sont eux.

Penguin : Cap'tain ! Ne la tuer pas !

Shachi : Vous pourriez simplement la garder jusqu'à la prochaine île !

Penguin : oui !

Je rêve où ils sont en train de me sauver !? Je pends un air de chien battu, bah quoi!J'ai bien le droit d'essayer de l'attendrir.

Moi : S'il vous plait! Je me rendrais utile

Ont à l'air parfaitement ridicule...Si vous nous voyez vous seriez probablement mort de rire. En attendant...le capitaine me regarde dans le blanc des yeux...Arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Shachi : Je suis sûr que Bepo dirait comme nous !

Penguin:Ouais !

Gros blanc... C'est un argument de taille ou quoi ? Il soupire.

?: ...c'est d'accord. Mais à la prochaine île, elle déguerpit. Elle à intérêt à faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes !

Les deux : On vous le promet capitaine !

Non c'est impossible... c'est trop beau pour être vrai... Je suis en train de rêver la !? Je ne vais pas mourir !Je laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction et sourit doucement.

?: Puis-je savoir comment se nomme la squatteuse...

Moi : Yamiko...Katsura Yamiko...

?:Bien... Je suis Trafalgar Law

C'est donc Trafalgar Law... Je préférais t'appeler « emmerdeur » ou « captain baka » mais si je fais ça... tu me tuerais.

Law: Shachi!Penguin ! Trouver lui un boulot à faire... comme le ménage ou autre.

Le deux : Oui capitaine !

Comment ça le ménage !? Et tant qu'on y est, il veut pas que je porte une tenue de soubrette!? Et il se barre comme ça en plus!Non mais quel culot ce type! Je sens que je vais le détester, le haïr, le maudire!Faire un meurtre!Rahhh !

Shachi : euh...Katsura-chan...

Hmmm ? Tiens c'est vrai. Ils sont encore là eux. Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa...mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...

Moi : Oui ?

Ils se regardent tous les deux et arbore un grand sourire. Oui, ils ont une parfaite d'idiots en ce moment même. Je pourrais presque en rire.

Penguin: Ça te dirait de faire la cuisine ?

Shachi : Avec nous

Faire la cuisine...C'est toujours mieux que faire le ménage comme la proposé cet idiot! Je cuisinais quelques fois à la maison avant...avant qu'ils ne m'envoient là-bas. Je les déteste...Je dois arrêter de ressasser le passé!

Moi : Bien sûr !

Ils me prirent alors par le bras et m'entraînèrent à la cuisine. Peut-être que je pourrais empoisonner Trafalgar... Ça pourrait être drôle effroyablement drôle.

Moi: dites votre capitaine est allergique à quelque chose ?

* * *

Taddaaaaaaaa Fin!

Pfiou...Désoler si law vous parait trop Occ ...c'est possible...Bien (je l'ai dis combien de fois ce mots ?) vous apprenez enfin comment s'appelle notre petite Oc.  
Qu'en pensez-vous

Une petite reviews? *yeux en n'étoiles*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody !I'm back for a new chapter!Bien commencons!Fufufu j'ai été ravie de vos petite reviews. Mon petit coeur s'est réchauffer en les voyant.*SBAFF*  
Yamiko: ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES MIYU èé et réponds au reviews bordel!  
Oui maitresse TTATT

_Redtest_:Ma Redy-chou fufufu J'aurais été bien diabolique à le tuer ne pense pas ?

_Mufy__:_ Euh ne meurs pas !J'ai pas envie d'une mort sur la conscience ToT

_sesshina_: Thanks you Et tu peut l'appeler par son prénom "Yamiko"

_sassy129__: _Fufufu merci

_Oli-giri:_ Ah que il est bien mon principe 8D! J'aurais jamais penser recevoir une reviews comme ça!

_CosmosAngel_: o.o Ça aussi j'aurais jamais crue le voir! XD

Okay...Bon allez délecter *SBAFF* vous de ce vous saviez comment je me suis amuser à l'écrire!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ce n'est pas drôle...Non vraiment pas... Je n'ai pas d'arsenic sous la main... je ne peux donc pas l'empoisonner...Mais ! J'ai appris que leur capitaine n'aimait pas le pain et l'umeboshi (prunes salées).J'en ai dérobée quelque une dans l'espoir de jouer un petit tour à ce capitaine de malheur ! Cependant, ils gardent un oeil sur moi, pour me surveiller. J'attends la moindre occasion pour ajouter dans le repas, les prunes salées que je cache dans ma main. C'est qu'ils sont aux aguets ces deux la ! Ils tournent la tête l'espace de 5 secondes, j'en profite pour rajouter discrètement les prunes, et fais comme si de rien n'était.

Shachi : Katsura-chan tu peux me passer le plat s'il te plait ?

Moi : Bien sûre. Et appeler moi par mon prénom je vous en prie.

Je lui passe le plat en lui offrant un sourire, un faux sourire. Me faire appeler par mon nom me fait trop penser à l'asile. L'heure du repas approche... Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite en compagnie de deux idiots décidément. Il me tarde de voir la tête décomposer de ce chère Trafalgar, lorsqu'il aura goûté le plat dans lequel j'ai mis un petit cadeau pour lui. J'aide les garçons à servir le plat a table, et me met a l'écart, tapie dans un coin pour me faire oublier. J'attends tranquillement le moment fatidique. Je risque de me faire tuer, ça je le sais pertinemment. Mais après tout... j'ai été assez folle pour jouer la clandestine d'un sous-marin pirate tenu par un capitaine connu comme un pirate cruel bien que terriblement sexy. Alors jouons encore la folle. Voyons voir si j'arrive à le pousser a bout. Ça peut être un jeu intéressant, qui sait. Le repas commence, encore une fois dans cette joie et cette bonne humeur. Voir le visage de ce capitaine se décomposer peu à peu, en reconnaissant l'un des aliments qu'il exècre, en est presque jouissif. Je sors discrètement histoire d'éviter de me faire tuer, je laisse malheureusement mes deux adorables idiots à leurs morts probables.

Moi : Ah... les pauvres. Ils vont probablement souffrir.

Bon... Et si j'allais fouiller la chambre de ce chère capitaine. Hehehe ! Qui sait... Je pourrais trouver des choses intéressantes. Je vous arrête de suite ! Je ne fouillerais pas dans ses sous-vêtements ! Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Je parcours rapidement les couloirs et rejoins rapidement la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire légèrement sadique orne mon visage. J'ouvre la porte. Zut ! Il est pas bordélique au moins.. Je fouille, je fouille. Hmpf ! Il n'est décidément pas drôle. Un bureau avec plein de paperasse, une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur des sujets divers comme l'anatomie, médecine et autre, un sabre... Hein !? Un sabre ! J'y jette un coup d'oeil. Un nodachi. Je le sors de son fourreau. Mhh... Jolie lame. Je sors de ma contemplation pour continuer mon investigation. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à comprendre ce type... Je vois une porte et l'ouvre. Eh beh... Ce connard à une salle de bain perso. Il se fait vraiment pas chier lui. Ça me fait penser que je prendrais bien une douche...Est-ce que je joue la suicidaire en utilisant la douche perso de monsieur Tarafalgar Law... ou dois-je me rabattre sur les autres douches que j'avais vues avant. Bon je vais jouer la gentille fille. Bref inutile de s'attarder dans les détails. Après cette douche, je suis retournée dans mon placard, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Mine de rien, je commence à m'y sent bien dedans. Je m'endors rapidement, pour me noyer dans des souvenirs que je préférais oublier.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, on dit que dans le plus dure a supporter sont les cris des patients. Les gens qui disent ça n'ont pas tord. Je les entends crier, pleurer et autres. Je veux prendre ma tête dans mes mains et me réveiller dans ma chambre laissant tout cela aux oubliettes, mais fut vitre rappeler à la réalité par la camisole de force. Je me mets debout sur mes deux pieds. Le sol est tellement froid... Je regarde par la fenêtre... Il pleut... Je regarde la porte à barreaux... Tiens ! Elle est ouverte... Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le couloir. Deux, trois patients sont hors de leurs cellules. Les autres sont soit dans leurs cellules... Soit ils subissent les différents traitements pratiqués ici. Moi j'ai eu le droit au sangsue à mon arrivée, pour je ne sais qu'elle prétexte. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vue et entendue, certains se font percer le crâne sous prétexte que ça fait partir les mauvaises pensées. Quelle connerie ! Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles conneries au part avant. Je regarde la pendule. Bientôt 17 h 29. Non ! Non ! Je ne veut pas subir le traitement ! Les soigneurs arrivent. Je panique et cours dans les couloirs pour leur échapper. Je ne veux pas ! Non ! Ils m'attrapent par mes cheveux longs. Les larmes coulent et je crie.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, je tremble, je suis au bord des larmes et j'ai du mal à respirer. Le petitesse de la pièce n'aidant à rien dans tout cela. Je me brusque à sortir pour m'effondrer au sol, contre un mur dans le couloir. J'essaye bien que vainement de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je veux oublier tout ça ! Je plie mes jambes contre ma poitrine et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Ma santé mentale en a pris un coup. Un très gros coup. Vais-je être hantée éternellement par ses horribles souvenirs !? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter si cela s'avère vrai. Je relève la tête et essuie les larmes aux coins de mes yeux avec le revers de ma manche. Et tombe nez à nez avec un ours blanc. Bien évidemment j'hurle en le voyant. J'aurais été debout je serais tombée sur le cul, mais étant donné que je suis déjà par terre... L'ours ne tarde pas à s'excuser. Mais c'est quoi cet équipage de barge ! Et bien évidemment à cause de mon hurlement les autres ont rappliqué, et dans le tas, bien évidemment Trafalgar. Qui d'ailleurs n'avais pas l'air très content.

Ils leur a fallu 5 minutes, plus l'aide du capitaine, pour me calmer et me faire sortir de mon placard, parce que oui j'y suis retournée. Hmpf... Cet ours ma foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Mais Penguin et Shachi m'ont dit qu'il était gentil et qu'il s'appelait Bepo. Malheureusement, Trafalgar me foudroie du regard. Il n'a pas aimé la blague.

Moi : Vous pouvez arrêter de me lancer ce regard. S'il vous plaît.

Law : Et pour le ferais-je.

J'allais m'apprêter à lui répondre quand un des hommes débarque en brandissant le journal pour le délivrer à son capitaine, qui ne mit pas plus de 3 sec pour commencer sa lecture. Avec les autres qui s'empressèrent de lui demander les infos.

Bepo : alors captain !?

Law : rien de très intéressant...A part peut-être l'article sur des patients qui se sont échappés d'un asile sur l'île ou l'ont étions amarrés.

Des membres de l'équipage : Quoi !?

D'autres : sérieux !

Law : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails dans l'article.

Penguin : Ah dommage

Je déglutie difficilement. Merde ! D'autres patients se sont échappés, je ne pensais pas que d'autre s'échapperaient. Je me lève , dans l'espoir de me barrer rapidement, fessant mine que le sujet ne m'intéresse pas.

Law : Cependant... je suis sûr que notre clandestine en sait plus sur le sujet... N'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrête brusquement. Les autres ont les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre. Cet enfoiré ! Il a un sourire narquois coller au visage. Je serre le poing.

Law : après tout tu fais partie de ses patients qui se sont échappés.

* * *

Hey hey hey! End of Chapter 3  
Vous avez aimer *^* ?  
Laisser moi une petite reviews... Pleaseeeeee  
Sinon Yamiko va me taper T.T!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Me revoilà. Oui bon j'ai un peu trainer. Je reprend les cours demain et j'ai voulu vous poster un chapitre . Ne suis-je pas mignonne ?Bref... It's review time!

**_Redtest_**: Ok je ferait pas de faux pas avec laaw! Mais ne m'atomise pas! TTATT!

**_Moko_**: T'as entendu Yamiko! POSE LA HACHE!

**_Mufy_**: Je te rassure tu n'étais pas la seule personne à t'ennuyer!

**_Anna-chan17_**: MERCIIII *hug*

Bon! C'est parti! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

Je hais ce foutu Trafalgar !Je le hais tellment! Et maintenant je suis ligotée à une chaise! Non ! Mais ! Ohhh ! Hein! Je suis pas une psychopathe ! Bordel ! Je vais pas vous buter! Je vais juste me faire Trafalgar ! Tss... Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire...Sérieux...C'est pas possible d'avoir une journée tranquille ici. Je suis en train de me faire questionner de toutes les questions les plus connes du monde par les idiots qui servent de membres de l'équipage. Je n'inclue pas Penguin et Shachi, ils sont hors service là. Y a donc personnes dans cet équipage qui soit réfléchi... À par lui... Lui et son sourire narquois coller au visage. Dieu que j'aimerais le lui faire ravaler ! Je suis quand même étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas posé une seule question. Soit il n'est pas curieux, soit il cache son jeu. Je soupire. Cette situation me lasse terriblement. Laisser-moi tranquille bordel... Je reste stoïque jusqu'à ce que Bepo me pose une question.

Bepo : Mais pourquoi tu étais enfermer là-bas ?

Je baisse le regard et fixe le sol, j'aurais préféré que personne ne me pose cette question. Le Trafalgar à l'air d'être intéressée et m'ordonne de répondre. Pour qui il se prend lui ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de sa part ! Je lui crache un « va te faire voir » qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Il en devient presque menaçant. Et riposte en me disant qu'il va me balancer à l'eau attachée à la chaise et me laisser couler. Tsss ! Enflure !

Moi : On m'y a envoyer point barre...

Law : Ça c'est la version courte. Je veux la version longue.

Mais c'est qu'il me tient tête le capitaine. Il me tape vraiment sur le système lui !

Moi : Je ne tiens pas à déballer ma vie à un emmerdeur.

Moi aussi je peux taper sur le système des gens ! J'ai vraiment envie de te pousser a bout Trafalgar Law ! Maintenant tu n'est plus la seule personne dont le visage est orné d'un sourire provocateur. C'est vrai... après tout pourquoi je lui déballerais tout. Il dégaine son Nodachi. ! Oups j'ai dû pousser le vis un peu trop loin.

Moi : Ok ! Ok ! Calme toi ! Je vais parler... Tss... C'est mes parents qui m'ont envoyé là-bas...Ils ont menti pour se débarrasser de moi. Je vous rassure je suis parfaitement clean mentalement.

L'atmosphère a l'air se détendre d'un coup. Non mais j'ai franchement pas la tête d'une psychopathe. Ça se saurait sinon.

Moi : vous pouvez me détacher ? S'il vous plaît ...

Ils se retournent vers leur capitaine, qui approuve d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils viennent me détacher. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin bouger. Ahhh ! J'ai des fourmis dans les membres. Ah que je déteste cet effet ! Il a fallu un quart d'heure pour que toute méfiance s'envole. Vive la confiance franchement... Avec Penguin et Shachi ont s'est mis a jouer aux cartes. Bizarrement je m'en sors et Shachi se prend une raclée. Je ricane. Hahaha ! Qu'il est con ce mec !

Shachi : Oi! C'est pas drôle !

Moi : C'est juste hilarant !

Shachi : NAN !

Moi : Bah si.

Mais c'est qu'il n'aime pas perdre. Hehehe. Il est vraiment drôle. J'entends Trafalgar discuter avec Bepo. Il a vraiment l'air proche de cet ours , ça lui donnerait presque un côté mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !? Pourquoi je regarde ce type que j'exècre ! Ressaisie toi Yamiko !

Law : Bepo combien de temps avant la prochaine île.

Bepo : Environ six jours cap'tain

Quoi !? Encore six jours à le supporter! Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais les six jours. Ça va me demander beaucoup d'efforts. Je l'entends soupirer

Law : Encore six jours à la supporter...

JE VAIS LE TUER ! Enfoiré ! Je serre les dents ! Tu vas voir Trafalgar Law ! Je vais te pourrir ta vie pendant six jours ! Six jours d'enfer !

* * *

J-5

Pendant que notre chère Trafalgar prend sa douche. Je me faufile dans sa chambre pour lui chiper ses vêtements et les cacher. Je l'avais dit que je lui pourrirais sa vie. Et pars aider Penguin et Shachi à la cuisine. Résultat je suis salie de partout. Oui ont à fait des conneries avec la farine et le reste. Je vais vers la cabine de Trafalgar, toque et ouvre la porte. Je le vois... Ok... il a pas retrouvé ses fringues, puisqu'il en a mis d'autres. Il lit un bouquin.

Law : Tiens un fantôme...

Oui je suis couverte de farine... Quelle remarque pertinente Trafalgar...

Moi : Je vais squatter tes douches.

Law : Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te permettais de les utiliser.

Moi : J'men fout. J'ai pas confiance en tes hommes !

Et accessoirement en toi non plus. Il soupire.

Law : Si je te laisse les utiliser, tu me fous la paix après ?

Moi : Mais bien évidemment ! Même si techniquement je ne t'embête pas.

Law : Oui c'est cela...

Je rentre tranquillement dans les douches. Me déshabille et file sous la douche. Ça fait du bien ...Je soupir. Et reste sous l'eau une bonne dizaine de minutes...Puis m'enroule dans une serviette. Je me sèche .

Moi : Tss... Comment on en ai arriver à la bataille de farine...

Je soupire et attrape mes ... vêtements ... OÙ SONT MES VÊTEMENTS?!Non...NON ! Il aurait pas osé !

Moi:TRAFALGAR !

Il entre tranquillement comme si de rien était. Non ... non... je ne suis pas du tout en serviette... Devant lui... Il n'en profite pas du tout... à peine...

Moi : Où sont mes vêtements !?

Law : Quoi... Tu n'as pas aimée ma petite vengeance?

AH! D'accord tu veux jouer à ça ! C'est officiel la guerre est déclarée entre moi et Trafalgar Law!

* * *

Et voila end of chapter 4

Une petite review ? Please


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyyy! Me revoilà! Désoler de l'attente ! Je voulais écrire mercredi dernier, mais j'ai du faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain et ... *déprime* ça m'as pris 4h a les faire!Enfin bref, Reviews Time!

_Redtest_: Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en avoir peur... O.O Enfin bref... Je t'aime ma redy-chou!

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_: Je suis tout d'abord très très très heureuse d'avoir une review de toi!Car je suis tes fictions depuis un moment via mon portable, et ce bien avant mon compte ! Je te remercie de tes deux reviews et de ton conseil. Merci Tigrou-sama! *courbette*Je ne sais plus quoi dire !Tu m'as prise au dépourvu !O^O

_Monkey-D-Eri_ : Merci d'aimer ma fic, ca me fait très plaisir!

_Anna-chan17_ : Oui les parents de Yamiko sont des cas. Tu as hâte!? J'en suis toucher! *grand sourire*

_Oli-giri:_ Ah haa Secret Secret! *toute fière d'elle*! Je ne pense pas que tu sois aveugle. Mais peut-être myope! 8D

nicorobin5454021:Oh thanks you

Bref enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Franchement! J'ai pas que ça à faire de chercher dans tout ce sous-marin ou cet enfoiré de chirurgien a deux balles à cacher mes vêtements! Bordel! C'est une perte de temps ! Et le temps c'est précieux! Heureusement que je lui ai piqué des vêtements. Non mais sérieusement vous m'imaginer en train de chercher mes fringues enrouler dans une serviette!?Dans un sous-marin... Plein de mecs... Avec un capitaine cruel, sadique et probablement pervers... Non ... pas probablement! Je suis sûre que ce type est un vrai pervers! Bon... reprenons notre recherche... Je parcours tout le sous-marin de fond en comble, en me perdant bien évidemment, ce sous-marin est trop grand! Bordel!Bon... Calme toi Yamiko... Respire... Si tu étais Trafalgar Law , où cacherait tu les vêtements d'une emmerdeuse comme moi... Tss! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas. Ce type est trop complexe pour moi!

J'ai passé des heures à chercher mes vêtements, mais je dois me faire une raison Trafalgar est trop malin... Et je n'irais pas lui lécher les bottes pour les récupérer. Mon ego en prendrait un sérieux coup! Je galère pour revenir à la cabine de ce chère Trafalgar, mais il n'y est pas. Bon bah j'vais fouiller pour voir s'il a caché mes fringues dans sa piaule. Apparemment non... Cela aurait été trop facile sinon... Je décide d'aller demander à Bepo un coup de main...ou de patte... Comme vous le voulez. Cet ours est tellement gentil qu'il acceptera de m'aider. Et en plus le capitaine n'a pas l'air du genre à refuser quoi que ce soit à son ours préférer. N'est-ce pas machiavélique? Hein ? Non ? Comment ça !J'aimerais bien vous voir vous démerder le jour ou Trafalgar Law vous piquera vos fringues ! Bref ! Arg !Fait chier! Ce fichu chirurgien est avec Bepo!Tout mon plan tombe à l'eau!

Bepo: Tiens! Yamiko-chan!Désoler...

Je dois prendre un air parfaitement normal, tout souriant et pas celui du '' Je vais éclater sa sale gueule d'ange à ce chirurgien de malheur!''

Moi: Bonjour Bepo!Trafalgar...(Je vous laisse imaginer quel ton ''chaleureux'' elle a utilisée. Fufufu)

Je lui tapote gentiment la tête. Il est trop mignon cet ours... Je comprendrais presque pourquoi Trafalgar ne lui refuse rien. Attention j'ai dit presque!

Bepo:Ce n'est pas au capitaine ce que tu porte?

Moi: Nonnnn ... pas du tout...

Je regarde ''gentiment'' le concerner, qui sourit comme à sa putain d'habitude! Mes prochains rêves seront d'éviscérer ce type!

Moi:Ce n'est pas du tout comme s'il m'avait pris mes vêtements... Hein...Trafalgar-kun...

Bepo: Cap'tain!

Et un ours outré pour le terrible capitaine!Un! Et lui...la ! L'air de rien! Dans le genre tout va bien tout est normal! Non mais je rêve!

Moi: J'espère qu'il va me les redonner bien gentiment...

Il me tend mes vêtements... Attendez! Il les à garder sur lui!? RAHHHH! IL M'ENERVE!Je les prends .

Moi: Trop aimable... Bepo 3 Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?

Law: Tu as déjà un placard, alors ne va pas squatter les cabine de mon équipage!

Je prends l'air d'un chien battu. Bah quoi! Essayer donc de tenir en dormant dans un placard plusieurs jours d'affiler!

Moi: Tu est ignoble! Bepo S'il-te-plait!

Bepo: D'accord.

Law : Oi! Bepo!

Bepo:Désoler

Je lui saute au cou et l'enlace en narguant Trafalgar. Hehehe!

Moi: Merci Bepo 3!

Il me regarde mauvais. Ouhhh mais c'est qu'il aime pas qu'on touche à son Bepo. Aurais je trouvée le point sensible ?! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Le jeu repart de plus belle. Encore 5 jours... C'est long et c'est court en même temps... Une fois que je me serais taillée de ce sous-marin... Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je n'ai plus rien...J'ai encore 5 jours pour réfléchir à ce que je ferais une fois a terre. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire dans cette bicoque... J'ai fini par me lasser d'aider mes deux idiots à faire la cuisine, mais les aider me permet de faire un brin de causette et d'en apprendre plus sur cet équipage assez bizarre. Je délaisse cet idiot en sweat et Bepo pour voir comment vont mon petit penguin des mers et mon maladroit de casquette-man. A peine un pied posé dans la cuisine que je me prends une poêle en pleine face et m'effondre au sol. Après... Le vide...

Je peine a rouvrir les yeux, bordel! J'ai un de ces mal de crâne!Ahh! Par pitié achever moi!C'est horrible!Je suis dans l'infirmerie. J'entends plus ou moins qu'on me parle mais, je n'y prête pas attention, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour ça! J'vais les décapiter ces deux cons! Je prends ma pauvre tête dans mes mains, et vois une main me tendre des médicaments. Des doigts tatoués... Trafalgar...Évidement!Qui d'autre cela pourrait être à par lui .

Law: Prend les.

Moi: J'te fais pas confiance!

Law: Ne me force pas à te les faire avaler...

Moi: Ça te ferait trop plaisir hein...

Law : Exactement.

Encore ce satané sourire. Dieu qu'il m'exaspère... Je suis pas en étant de faire mumuse avec lui. Non vraiment pas... Je prends les médicaments et les regarde d'un air dégoûter. Ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre moi et les médicaments, mais en plus depuis l'asile, encore moins. Je les porte à ma bouche et les avalent à contrecœur. Beurk, je déteste cet arrière-goût ! Une question me trotte dans l'esprit, combien de temps s'est-il écouler? Si je pose cette question, il ne me répondra sûrement pas. Tss... Je dirige mon regard vers le hublot. Tiens ! Des nuages ? Serions-nous remonter à la surface?Trafalgar se lève, je le fixe d'un regard neutre.

Law : Repose toi encore un peu miss.

Il part tranquillement, je m'étale sur le matelas. Y a pas à dire ... un matelas c'est tellement mieux que le sol... ATTENDER ! Je rêve ou Trafalgar a été plus ou moins aimable avec moi là! Dite moi que je suis dans la quatrième dimension la !? C'est scientifiquement impossible!Nous sommes des personnes diamétralement opposée!Enfin... Presque...Je dois divaguer!Je m'enfouis sous la couette pour essayer de me rendormir, enfin j'ai bien dit essayer. J'entends tous ses idiots courir dans tous les sens en beuglant. C'est pas possible...De vrais gamins... Je décide de me lever pour aller sermonner ces gros cons. ''Repose toi'' qu'il a dit le Trafalgar, avec un équipage d'idiots pareil c'est juste impossible!J'ouvre la porte et vois, à l'autre bout du couloir, Shachi et d'autres types de l'équipage, tremper de la tête au pied. Non mais je rêve! Ils font une bataille d'eau ! Quelle bande de gamins ! Ils partent en se poursuivant les un les autres. Bien que je trouve leur comportement puéril, je décide de les suivre. C'est idiot mais intriguant, ils se sont dirigés vers le pont. Nous sommes donc remontés... La surface leur manquer tant? Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire sortir de ma bouche a cette idée. J'hésite à les rejoindre. Qui sait, je pourrais passer du bon temps avec eux... Ils sont très amusants des fois. Je sens une main dans mon dos me pousser légèrement vers le pont. Ah, ce n'est que Penguin. Je lui sourie malgré le fait que moi et mon crâne n'ayons pas grandement apprécier le coup de la poêle.

Penguin : Enfin réveiller !

Moi : Moui...Même si j'ai un peu mal à la tête

Penguin : On est vraiment désolé !

Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Ahhh ! Nann ! Il est trop mignon comme ça!Arrête ça de suite Penguin ! C'est injuste d'user de tes charmes comme ça !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas !

Il sourit et m'entraîne vers les autres. Trafalgar est installé contre Bepo. Dois-je allez le remercier ? Non, ce type ne mérite pas mes remerciements ! Mon regard est malheureusement bloqué sur lui. RAHH ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ça ne va pas ça!Tss ! Le temps s'écoule lentement, plus il s'écoule plus je sens un regard posé sur moi. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'arrête pas de me fixer !

Law : Bon les gars fini de s'amuser ! Retourner au travail.

La pause est déjà fini?! Pfff ! Quel rabat-joie!Ils repartent tous un à un au travail. Je m'assois sur la rambarde l'air boudeuse. Oui, il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie... Même lui s'en-va. C'est ça laisse-moi tranquille!Je m'en fout de toute façon mon calvaire sera bientôt fini ! Je penche la tête vers le ciel pour voir le ciel. Il est si beau... Je ne sais par quel moyen, je glisse et tombe à l'eau. ''Mon calvaire sera bientôt fini !'' Je ne pensais pas que cela se terminerait comme ça... Mais en y repensant... Qu'est-ce qui me rattache à ce monde ? Rien. Absolument rien... Je n'ai plus rien... Dois-je remonter ? Ou me laisser couler lamentablement ? Le doute s'empare de moi. Que dois-je faire...

* * *

Et voila. C'est fini !

Le chapitre hein... Pas la fiction!

Une petite review pour une pauvre auteur maltraitée par Yamiko et Law ?

Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooow! I'm back!  
*courbette* Je suis sincèrement désoler de l'attente! l s'est passer plein de truc et je n'ai pas trouver le temps d'écrire mais j'ai essayer de faire vite rien que pour vous! Je suis bien évidement très contente de vos reviews, enfin nous sommes très contents, hein Law ? Hein Yamiko ?  
Yamiko: Moui!  
Law:...  
Bref! Review Time!

_Redtest:_ Tu me croyais capable de ça sérieusement !? XD

_Nico Robin:_ hehehe!Je t'ai reconnu mon chaton!

_Oli-giri_: Très malin, n'est-ce pas !Law sauter a l'eau ? Faut pas rêver !Il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre...

_Mufy:_ Oww! That's so cute! *calin*

_Anna-chan17:_ Mais j'allais pas la tuer ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru!  
Yamiko: bah étant donner que t'est sadique...  
Tais-toi Yamiko ou je te noie! *air menaçant*

_Naheiah:_ Eh bien la voila, oui je poste assez irrégulièrement.

Je tiens à préciser que je suis toucher par vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction plairait autant.J'en ai lues tellement que je me disait si j'en écrit une elle passera inaperçue et personne n' ça fait chaud au cœur de voir le contraire!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Cet homme m'insupporte... Il ne peut même pas me laisser douter et me noyer tranquillement ...Non...Moi qui pensais que je n'étais qu'une simple clandestine sur le sous-marin d'un pirate froid , cruel et sans cœur. J'aurais crue que ça lui aurait épargné le fardeau de me supporter encore ...C'est lui qui aurait dû se noyer en fait !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis laissée glisser au fond de l'eau. Depuis quand suis-je devenue si apathique ? Maintenant que je me suis enfuis, il est vrai que je n'ai plus de but... Ma liberté était le seul objectif que je m'étais fixée. Dois-je passer ma vie a m'ennuyer? Je me lasse de lui jouer des tours. En fait... je n'ai pas changée, depuis toute petite je me lasse des choses que je fais. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Enfin.. c'est ce que disait... mes parents. Ça me fait mal de repenser à eux. Je me lève la tête vers le hublot, l'océan... Quand arriverons nous sur la prochaine île ... Que je puisse m'en aller. Plus je reste ici, plus je m'attache à ces idiots et plus je commence à l'apprécier_ lui._ Qui aurait pu croire ça ... Moi la pauvre ''folle'' échappée de l'asile qui commence a s'attacher au fameux chirurgien de la mort. Je me souviens d'un ami qui me disait ''l'amour commence par la guerre''. J'espère ne pas m'enticher de lui. Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Je n'aime pas ce type et je ne l'apprécierais jamais ! Vous pouvez toujours crever pour me voir avec lui. Il en est hors de question ! La porte s'ouvre et il est là. À l'encadrement de la porte.

Law : Enfin réveiller miss... Ce n'est pas très sympathique d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie tu sais.

Je serre les dents. Il remue le couteau dans la plaie cet enflure ! Je lui jette un regard plein ''d'amour''. Ce type est tout simplement méprisant.

Moi : Ça vous amuse ce petit jeu.

Law : Ma foi oui et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'arrêter maintenant.

Je serre les poings. Comment Shachi , Penguin et le reste de l'équipage peuvent-ils apprécier ce type. Il est tout simplement détestable. Il m'insupporte ! S'il te plaît Dieu ... Écourte mon calvaire. Si on attend encore cinq jours l'un de nous deux mourra avant d'accoster ! Il tourne les talons et sort en fermant la porte. Je reporte mon regard sur la chaise ou des vêtements étaient posés. Prévoyant ce type... Il a peur que j'attrape la crève et que je la refile a tout son équipage ou quoi ? Je me lève et me saisis des vêtements. Je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à ce que ce soyait à ma taille, mais bon il aurait pu faire un effort. J'vais avoir l'air d'une méduse dedans. Il me fatigue a m'agacer. J'enlève mes vêtements, et une fois en sous-vêtements, m'apprête à mettre ce qu'il m'a ''gentiment'' prêter quand la porte s'ouvre à la voler.

Law : Au fait...

Je ne peux m'empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer. Je voudrais le tuer!Le pendre , l'étriper, l'empoissonner et lui faire subir mille tortures. Je prends le premier truc qui me passe sous la main et je le jette en sa direction.

Moi : Dégage !

Je me précipite pour lui claquer la porte au nez. On lui a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !? J'enfile rapidement les vêtements et sort de l'infirmerie. Il est toujours là. Mais qu'est ce qu'il comprend pas dans ''dégage''!? À ce que je sache il est pas attardé !Loin de là ! Je le regarde très '' gentiment .

Moi : Tu voulais quoi ?

Law : Toujours aussi aimable... Bref, D'après Bepo on devrait arriver un peu plus rapidement que prévue.

Bepo... Je t'adore ! Tu me sauves la vie !Mon dieu je vais vénérer cet ours !

Moi : Et tu est venu... juste pour ça...

Law : oui... Mais bon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il tourne les talons et s'apprête à partir, ouais qu'il me laisse tranquille, ça me fera du bien de ne plus l'entendre. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à sa petite remarque.

Law : A oui... les sous-vêtements noir en dentelle ça te va plutôt bien Yamiko-chan

Enfoiré !Il m'as mater! Et ça l'amuse!? Je promets qu'un jour je le tabasserais ! Et puis je ne lui permets pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Je me promène dans le sous-marin en essayant de me calmer. Je tourne en rond un quart d'heures facile. Avant d'arriver dans une salle remplit de boutons et autres trucs que je ne toucherais pas pour ne pas déclencher de catastrophe. Ça doit être la salle de commandes. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fini de tout visiter, mais je pense que même Penguin et Shachi ne connaissent pas tout le sous-marin par coeur. Quoi que... Vous imaginez Law qui force son équipage à mémoriser chaque recoin? Il en serait capable je crois. Bon et si j'allais rejoindre Bepo et les autres ? Mhh... Peut être pas tout de suite, ils me sauteraient au cou et me questionnerais a tout bout de champs. Je ne tiens pas à subir un interrogatoire. Trafalgar à dit qu'on arriverait plus tôt que prévue... Ça veut dire quoi ça... Dans deux heures ? Un jour ? Tss... Tu n'est pas précis Trafalgar ! Je me demande bien sûr quel genre d'île on va accoster... Une hivernale ? Une printanière ? Personnellement je me fiche du temps. Je m'assois au sol contre le mur et rêvasse à ce que je pourrais faire. En aucun cas l'idée de faire partie de cet équipage et d'obéir aux ordres de Trafalgar ne m'as traversée l'esprit. De toute façon je crois que pour lui la seule option qu'il a envisagé c'est de se débarrasser de moi. En fait... il ressemble à mes parents, lui aussi veut se débarrasser de moi. Lui c'est en me larguant sur une île, mais eux c'était de m'interner et de ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi. J'ai réfléchi tant de fois pour comprendre pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné, mais je n'ai jamais compris. Qu'est ce qu'il y a chez moi qui cloche pour que les gens essayent de se débarrasser de moi ? Serais autant que cela une gêne pour autrui ? Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

Moi : J'aimerais tant comprendre.

Je me souviens du doux sourire de ma mère lorsque j'étais plus jeune, étais-ce un faux sourire ? Fessait-elle semblant de sourire ? Étais-je si peux désirer que cela ? Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans ma pauvre tête. Nous vivons dans un monde d'hypocrites, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarquer avant ? La sincérité n'existe pas. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Enfin je ne pense pas. Je ne pense plus avoir la force. Je suis pitoyable à me lamenter comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aiderait la pauvre Yamiko ? On peut de suite exclure Trafalgar. Je ne pense vraiment que ce soit le genre à m'aider bien gentiment. C'est plus le type qui va bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour s'amuser.

?: Bah! Ya-chan !?

Je me retourne, Shachi. Il tombe a pic lui. Il est pas censé avoir du travail ? Ou alors il sèche !?Quel tire au flanc celui la !

Shachi : Tu vas bien !? Ont s'inquiétaient pour toi après ce qui s'est passé.

Ohh... C'est trop mignon ! Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon!Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas de petites amies !? Attentionnées comme vous êtes ! Je m'élance et l'enlace.

Moi : Vous êtes trop chou à être gentils comme ça !

Shachi : C'est un plaisir Ya-chan. Tu viens m'aider , Penguin et moi à préparer le repas ?

Moi : Avec plaisir !

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Une petite review? Please!  
Et a bientôt mes petits cobayes!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde me revoilà!Hehehe!J'allais pas vous laissez poireauter encore fufufu.Ça aurait été ...sadique. Et tout le monde sais que je suis sadique!Enfin bref. Tréve de blabla et passons aux reviews!

_Naheiah:_Si ca va s'arranger entre Law et Yamiko... Mhhh Je ne sais pas. En tout cas là ils se battent...avec des couteaux...POSER ÇA TOUTE SUITE! èé  
_Nico Robin_: Mon chatonnnn!I heart you!  
_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_: *o* Tigrou-sama! *se prosterne*  
_Mufy_: Ok... La blague que dire XD! Maintenant tu te calme petit poulpe! -w- tu te calme hein...ah euh... garde la tombe au frais pour Law... il en aura peut-être besoin bientôt!  
_Nea_: De riennn fufufu  
_Moko-chou_: Mokow ! Mokow! MOKOW!

Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Faire la cuisine avec ces deux idiots c'est tout simplement génial!J'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries réunies en deux personnes. C'est passionnant à essayer de comprendre. Ça va de la blague la plus douteuse, salace ou conne à anecdote les plus terribles qui pourrait me faire mourir de rire, et quand je dis quels pourrait me faire mourir de rire je n'exagère pas ! Ils peuvent réellement me faire mourir de rire ! Vous imaginez ça ? Sur l'avis de décès ça sera écrit : Katsura Yamiko, cause du décès : morte de rire. Ce serait la honte. Et cela amuserait Trafalgar... Je ne veux pas amuser Trafalgar ! Hors de question !

Shachi : Ya-chan ?

Moi : Mhh ?

Shachi : Je te demandais si tu avais une idée pour le dessert.

Penguin:Tu rêvassais Ya-chan

Moi : Effectivement...Dites les garçons, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question.

Les 2 : Mhh ?

Moi : Vous serez triste quand je partirais ?

Shachi commence à faire une de ces tronches et s'accroche à mes jambes en répétant qu'il ne veut pas que je parte pendant que Penguin soupire devant son comportement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à partir si Shachi s'accroche à moi, comme une sangsue. Sauf s'il reçoit un coup de pied dans le cul là je pourrais partir. Enfin ça reste à voir ça !

Moi : Shachi tu veux bien lâcher ma jambe s'il te plaît.

Shachi : Naonnn !

Seigneur ne me dites pas qu'il va rester accrocher à ma jambe. Ça serait ridicule, et ça donnerait une énième occasion à Tafalgar de se foutre de moi ! Je ne suis pas son clown perso !

Penguin : Shachi voyons lâche la ...Imagine si le capitaine débarquait ! Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il te ferait subir pour t'être comportée comme ça.

Après ça, il a immédiatement lâché ma jambe, s'est relevé et a fait comme si de rien était. Penguin... t'est... trop ...intelligent ! Ou alors c'est mon cerveau qui a la taille d'un mollusque... Non je ne pense pas.

Penguin : Avec tes bêtises on a pas avancés sur le dessert !

Shachi : Pardoonnn!Je suis désolé !

Penguin : Et je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à t'excuser toutes les deux secondes comme Bepo !

Shachi : Je sais on a qu'à faire une tarte à la crème !

Pourquoi je sens le coup foireux venir gros comme une maison ?! J'espère qu'il a pas prévue de lui la mettre en pleine poire. Parce que s'il fait ça ... Il va se faire massacrer.

Penguin:Hors de question !

Shachi : T'est pas drôle Penguin !

Penguin : Je sais.

Je soupire. Désespérant. Je crois que Shachi ne changera jamais.

Penguin : Ya-chan, ça va ?

Moi : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Penguin : Va faire un tour sur le pont, ça te fera sûrement du bien

Moi : Probablement...

Je lui souris faiblement et part en direction du pont.

_-Pov : Penguin-_

Ya-chan, n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. La pauvre.

Moi : On devrait mettre le capitaine au courant.

Shachi:Ouais.

Même s'il donne l'air de vouloir s'en débarrasser, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il commence à l'apprécier. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la cabine du capitaine. À cette heure là, il doit y être certainement. Je toque à la porte et attends sa réponse pour rentrer avec Shachi. Apparemment on le dérange en pleine lecture.

Law : Qui a-t-il ?

Moi : On est venus pour vous prévenir que Yamiko-chan n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. On a pensés qu'il était bon de vous prévenir.

Il referma son livre à la fin de ma phrase et leva les yeux vers nous.

_-Pov : Yamiko-_

Je me suis assise contre le mur sur le pont et je fixe la mer. Combien de kilomètres me sépare de mon ancienne maison ? Combien de la prochaine destination ? Et si tout cela ne s'était pas passé ? Que serais je devenue ?

Moi: Pourquoi je me pose ces questions...

Mes yeux se ferment doucement pour se rouvrirent sur un lieu où se mêlent multiples arbres, débris d'habitations et une étendue d'eau où quelques meubles gisaient au fond. Je rêve encore du passé. Cet endroit j'y passais souvent du temps pour fuir la ville et être tranquille. Il était difficile d'accès, mais tellement reposant. J'ai les jambes dans l'eau, c'est agréable, je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi, comme dans mes souvenirs... Je sens quelque chose s'agripper à ma jambe gauche. Il m'entraîne dans l'eau. Je prends ma respiration avant que ma tête soit immerger dans l'eau. J'essaye de voir ce qui m'a attirée dans l'eau : rien. L'eau n'est pas trouble pourtant !Enfin elle ne l'était pas il y a quelques secondes ! Elle s'assombrit de plus en plus, tout comme mon oxygène qui diminue aussi de plus en plus. Est-il possible de mourir dans un rêve? Si oui, cet endroit est parfait pour mon tombeau. Mais cependant je ne compte pas me laisser noyer si facilement ! J'essaye de remonter à la surface en luttant contre cette force mystérieuse qui essaye tant bien que mal de me faire couler vers le fond. Je donne du fils a retordre hein!Hehehe!J'atteins la surface et respire un grand coup. Je sors immédiatement de l'eau. Je me demande c'était quoi qui me tirait...En tout cas elle m'a bien agrippée cette foutue chose ! Je me pense vers l'eau, à part mon propre reflet il n'y a rien. C'est tout de même curieux...Mieux vaux ne pas trop rester près du bord, qui sait cette chose pourrait me ré-entraîner au fond. Et je ne tiens pas à faire plus ample connaissance avec elle ! Je sens une main froide sur mon épaule droite. Heureusement pour moi je me réveille avant d'avoir tournée la tête. J'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe quoi, mais après quelque chose de bizarre ce n'est pas vraiment de bon augure.

Je rouvre les yeux, pour me faire aveugler par la lumière du jour. Wouahh!Mes pauvres yeux !Tiens! Je ne suis plus sur le pont, mais dans l'infirmerie. Comment ai-je atterrie là ? Il est vrai que je viens squatter le lit de l'infirmerie pour ne pas dormir dans le placard.

Law : Enfin réveillée miss...

Je me disais aussi qu'un réveil sans lui ça pouvait pas être possible. Comme me pourrir la journée en une seule étape : un Trafalgar Law au réveil !

Moi : Bonjour ça existe aussi.

Law : ...Bonjour.

Il se fout royalement de ma gueule lui !Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa magnifique gueule d'ange. Croyez-moi je me retiens ...vraiment ! Il soupire longuement et se rapproche de moi avec un air sérieux. Houla ! Non, mais recule ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais ça a pas l'air d'être bon pour moi ! Il pose sa main sur mon front. Évidemment comme la cruche que je suis je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

Law : Bien la température est redescendue.

Hein ? J'avais de la température? Depuis quand?Je le regarde perplexe. J'ai vraiment pas de bol moi...

Law : Il va falloir aussi que tu m'expliques comment tu te retrouves trempée comme par magie.

Moi : Hein ?

Law : Quand on t'a trouvée sur le pont tu étais trempée de la tête au pied.

Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec mon rêve ? Ça me parais juste impossible. Il me fixe encore avec cette expression qui ne laisse rien transparaître. Lui... Il n'aura jamais de fiancée s'il reste impassible comme ça !

Law : Étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air disposée a parler...

A ce moment-là... Je pourrais presque parier qu'il a pensé '' Comme d'habitude''. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Moi : A...Attends !

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je vais lui en parler. Vu comme il est intelligent et malin ça ne sert à rien de lui cacher des choses. Il vient se rasseoir et croise ses mains devant son visage.

Law : Bien... Je t'en prie.

_-Pov : Penguin-_

Shachi : Dis Penguin... Tu crois que le capitaine va réellement la laisser sur la prochaine île ?

Moi : Tu sais Shachi je ne suis pas dans la tête du capitaine. Cependant...

Un sourire viens orner mon visage.

Moi : Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas la laisser aussi facilement qu'il le pense.

* * *

Et voila! Merci d'avoir lu!  
Une petite review ? Please!  
A bientôt mes petits cobayes fufufu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey HEY!** Me revoilà, avec pas beaucoup d'attente en plus!  
Bon je dois vous avouer un truc... à la base je voulais le poster pour halloween... vu qu'Halloween m'as beaucoup influencer!  
Bref... Ça va je vous ai pas fait poireauter une semaine. Bon revenons en au principal... HUITIÈME CHAPITREUHHH ! T^T Je suis fière de moi!Anh je vous aime mes petits cobayes vous savez!

_Naheiah_: Pour qui tu me prend!fufufufu j'oserais jamais *regarde ailleurs*  
_Redtest_: Nahhh, t'inquiète ton cerveau est encore en état de marche... enfin je crois!fufufu  
_Nico Robin:_ oww you'r so cute my kitty  
_Moko-chou_: MOKOWWW! MOKOOOOWWWW! Oui je compte te faire chier comme ça à chaque review fufufu... Et un jour je referais la scène du tribunal, tu seras Rivaille et moi Eren.  
_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_: *sifflote* hem...dès que tu as ciblée le problème,j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire parce qu'il y avait un **GROS** paragraphe que j'ai un peu séparer à la dernière secondes, bon c'est pas encore ça je pense mais tu m'en dira des nouvelle lD! Et pour la relation plus intime de yamiko et de law... fufufu je peut toujours les enfermer sous la douche! Et merci Tigrou-sama!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

(Le Pov n'a pas changer il reste celui de _Penguin_)

Bizarrement cette fois-ci le capitaine n'est pas venus manger. Ni Ya-chan. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Évidemment leur absence n'est pas passer inaperçue. Et on a eu le droit à toutes les conneries du monde. Étonnement Shachi n'en a sorti aucunes. Aurait-il peur des représailles ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas le moins du monde. Bepo n'as pas arrêté du repas de s'excuser pour rien. Ça ne changera jamais. Shachi m'aide à faire la vaisselle. C'est qu'il est serviable quand il ne veut pas flemmarder.

Shachi : Neh Penguin...

Moi : Mhh ?  
Shachi : Ce serais pas une île au loin là ?

Je m'arrête dans mes mouvements et le fixe. Mais je rêve où il tire encore au flanc !

Moi : Encore une de tes excuses pour rien faire ?  
Shachi : Ehhh ! C'est faux ! Regarde

Il me place devant le hublot et me colle le nez à la vitre

Moi : Doucement ! Je suis pas aveugle !  
Shachi : Ah désolé ! Hehehe !

Je regarde au loin. Mais merde... C'est qu'il a raison !

Moi : On devrait prévenir le capitaine !  
Shachi : Ouais !

Il me tire brusquement par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils doivent y être encore. Je m'apprête à toquer à la porte quand Shachi l'ouvre brusquement. Mais quel con !

Shachi : Eh ! AHHH ! Ya-chan ! Nan ! Lâche cet oreiller !Tu vas tuer le capitaine !  
Yamiko : C'est le but rechercher !

Manquait plus que ça. Ya-chan essayer d'étouffer le capitaine. Je laisse Shachi essayer de la maîtriser ,je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer aussi. En tout cas le capitaine n'a pas l'air de prendre cette tentative de meurtre sur lui mal. Ça l'aurait presque fait rire. Je soupire. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle a voulu l'étouffer.

_-Pov : Yamiko -_

Rahh pourquoi ils m'ont empêché de le tuer ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve !

Shachi : Cap'tain! Il y a une île en vue !

Une île ! Déjà !?

Law : Eh bien ton voyage parmi nous touche à sa fin. Katsura-ya  
Moi : Trop aimable.  
Law : Combien de temps avant d'accoster ?  
Shachi : À vue de nez cinq minutes voir moins peut-être.  
Law : Eh bien ma chère, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et j'espère ne plus avoir dans les pattes. Maintenant si vous voulez bien déguerpir...Tous les trois.

Je me fais tirer par Penguin et Shachi hors de l'infirmerie.

Shachi : Ya-chan... Snif ! Je veux pas que tu partes !

Oh non! Ça va pas recommencer quand même !Hors de question !Penguin attrape Shachi et le bloque contre lui.

Penguin : T'inquiètes pas je le tiens.  
Moi : Tant mieux... Je tiens pas à le traîner jusqu'à la sortie, sauf si veut faire le ménage en étant une serpillière.  
Shachi : Euh... Non merci !  
Moi : Alors, tu me promets que tu ne t'accroches pas à ma jambe comme la dernière fois.

Shachi : Ok!Promis !  
Moi : C'est bon Penguin tu peux le lâcher.  
Penguin : Ok.

Il lâcha Shachi, ce dernier qui n'attendit pas cinq secondes pour m'enlacer. Ok...J'ai dit de ne pas s'accrocher à ma jambe, mais j'aurais dû dire '' Ne t'accroche pas à moi'' tout court. Oui, çela aurait évité le câlin possessif. Je soupire.

Moi : Vous allez beaucoup me manquer vous savez...  
Shachi : Ne part pas Ya-chan.. Reste on va essayer de convaincre le capitaine de te garder un peu plus longtemps !

Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que lui-même n'est pas convaincu de ses propres propos ?  
Penguin : Shachi... laisse tomber...  
Shachi : Mais Penguin !  
Moi : T'inquiète pas Shachi , c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir. Et puis j'essayerais de prendre de vos nouvelles de temps en temps !  
Shachi : Ya-chan tu me le promet !? Hein !  
Moi : Si... Tu veux

Cela deviendrait presque flippant. J'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être harceler là. Il a fallu deux , trois minutes à Penguin pour me retirer la sangsue nommée ''Shachi'' et la maitriser. C'est qu'il s'est débattu le bougre. Je suis allée saluer Bepo, avant de me diriger vers le pont, entre temps le sous-marin avait accosté. Eh bah, j'ai envie de dire que le style ne change pas vraiment de l'asile. Je ne suis pas tombée sur une île toute rose, encore heureux puisque je déteste le rose.

Une ambiance lugubre, du brouillard , des bars un peu partout , pleins de bateaux pirates amarrés au port, des rues sombres et étroites qui seraient parfaites pour des meurtres en séries ou autres, des bâtiments sombres aux banderoles colorées de couleurs foncées, enfin bref je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus c'est juste l'île parfaite pour ceux qui aiment les ambiances lugubres et glauque. Je ne pense pas que leur cimetière soit vide avec autant de types louches.

S'il entendait '' me faire crever'' par se débarrasser de moi, le Trafalgar, bah c'est gagné je pense. Bon... Je peux encore jouer la passagère clandestine sur un autre bateaux. Quoi que... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient aussi cléments que Trafalgar. Ahhh ! Et si je le prenais en pitié ? Non ! La pitié ça marcherait pas avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qui marcherait ? Hors de question que je paye en ''nature'', il peut crever. Je débarque sur la terre ferme avec l'air pas très rassurée. Je te maudis Trafalgar Law pour laisser une pauvre jeune femme à la merci des pires hommes du monde !

Je déambule dans les multiples rues, de moins en moins rassurer par tout ce que je vois. Je vous passe les multiples filles de joies qui fricotent avec de pirates. Même pour survivre je ne ferais pas ça. La marine ça existe pas sur cette île ou quoi !? Y a personne pour faire régner la loi et l'ordre ne serais-ce qu'un peu !? Mon dieu aie pitié de moi.

Je dois trouver un endroit sûr. Quoique... Ma priorité serais plutôt de quoi me défendre au cas où je me fasse attaquer. Un pigeon... Il me faut un pigeon... Ah ! Pigeon !Il ne surveille pas son Katana, c'est une opportunité en or ça ! Je faufile discrètement vers le katana, l'attrape et m'enfuis avec. Bon étape une : Se dégoter une arme c'est fait.

Étape numéro deux : se dégoter un endroit où je ne me ferais pas tuer. J'ai vu une petite ruelle qui finissait en cul de sac et qui avait un grillage assez défoncer pour pouvoir réussir à passer, ça pourrait faire l'affaire provisoirement. Je m'installe et m'assois sur une caisse en bois. Ça me fait repenser à mon petit placard. Je ne le trouvais pas hyper confortable, mais comparé a ça c'est le luxe !

Je dégaine le katana que j'ai déroger au pirate, bon ce n'est pas le meilleur sabre du monde, mais c'est pas la pire lame pour autant...

Bien Maintenant il faudrait trouver de la nourriture, mais ça n'en pas urgent je dirais. Les heures passent et je reste bien sagement dans mon coin allant dérober de la nourriture et à boire par-ci par là, évitant les combats entre alcooliques à la sortie de bars et me blessant maladroitement pour ensuite devoir voler le strict nécessaire pour soigner mes plaies une fois retournée à ma planque, en gardant sous la main l'arme que j'ai prise. Je prends la bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter mes plaies, aie... Je vais pas dire que ça fais mal, mais ça fait ne fait pas du bien non plus. J'attrape les bandages et les enroule autour des plaies. Avec la chance que j'ai en plus ce ne sont pas des petites plaies. Fais chier !

Moi : Satané Trafalgar !

Je ne pourrais pas voler indéfiniment, je pourrais bien me trouver un petit boulot, mais ce qui a l'air d'avoir sur le marché c'est: Fille de joie ou serveuse... J'ai grand choix n'est-ce pas... Le seul job qui m'est libre est serveuse. Oui c'est bien connu que les filles rêvent toutes de servir de l'alcool à des déchets de la société ou des pirates dans des robes bien courtes tout en se fessant draguer et traiter comme des moins que rien... Je ne tiens pas franchement à faire ça comme boulot...Mais cela me permettrait d'avoir quelques berrys.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi Trafalgar...

* * *

Merci d'avoir prie la peine d'avoir lu *s'incline*  
Maintenant pourriez vous avoir la gentillesse de laissez un review ? *sourire machiavélique* non je ne vous force pas fufufu  
A plus tard mes petits cobayes !


End file.
